Gekka (Intermezzo)
The''' Type-03F', and its variants, was the first true mass produced Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame ever introduced in the world. While only a small handful where produced compared to the later Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames that would be later introduced a few years later it still see several variations and the base for later designs like the '''Type-04 Shogun '''and '''Type-05 Akatsuki'. Unlike the Empire of Britannia and their difficulties in further developing their prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Lancelot due to various issues the Gekka would be continually be developed as shown in its different variants and the later produced Akatsuki Series. It would go to show the world that while the Order of the Black Knights lost the battle in the Black Rebellion, they clearly hadn't lost the war as a new Commander rose to lead them to victory after the failure of the Black Rebellion. Appearance The remaining produced Type-03F Gekka hasn't changed much from its first appearance during the events preceding the Black Rebellion besides a general repaint and being developed further which does see the introduction of further variants of the main design. Design The design of the Type-03F Gekka is an attempt by the developer of the successful Type-02 Guren Mark-II Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Prototype Rakshata Chawla to simplify its design for further production. The Gekka is also developed to gather further data and refine the development process. Therefore while it does share a similar body style to not only the Guren Mk-II but the earlier Guren Mk-I design it doesn't look like an all-out simplified version of the more advanced Guren. This includes a similar Yggdrasil Drive System and Sakuradite laced frame as the earlier produced Guren Mk-I which is a bit different from the improved version used on the Guren Mk-II. Since the Guren Mk-I had been produced in limited numbers before the development of the Guren Mk-II it was the best bet to use as a base for the Gekka. This makes the Gekka far superior over any other mass produced Knightmare Frame so far introduced, the only contenders being the Lancelot, and any further Seventh Generation Prototypes produced by Britannia. It also serves as a base for later modular weapon systems that be different from the fixed weapon systems used on previous Chawla designed Knightmares. This includes a few different types of fore-arm mounted weapons like a single-barrel machine gun based on the arm-mounted guns built into the left arm of the Guren Mk-II, a grenade launcher, light arm-mounted rocket launcher, and a larger more powerful double-barreled version of the smaller arm-mounted gun. Armaments Fixed Weapons Optional Modular Weapons System Features Variants and Custom Models Type-03C Gekka Kai A later produced variant of the earlier produced Type-03F Gekka that uses parts and such from remaining Type-10 Burai Knightmares giving it a bit slightly different body style. This allowed a shorter development time and a smaller production cost allowing far more units to be produced then other Gekka Variants. However due to these changes the Gekka Custom is a bit weaker from the Type-03F Gekka though still quite superior over most regular Fifth Generation Knightmares. This allows the new Gekka to become the new primary knightmare frame for the Black Knights after the failure of the Black Rebellion replacing the old Burais. 'Type-03M Gekka Marine ' A longtime development of Rakshata that is first developed to fight against the Britannian Portman Marine Knightmares. However due to the experimental scale system used in the design of the knightmare it is still an ongoing project for Rakshata and her team though by the end of the Black Rebellion many of the problems have been ironed out of the design which allows several units to be deployed on board the Submarine Carrier Ryujin ''. Even then it is quite an interesting design for it is a bit different from the Portman with its large claw-like hands and its scale system giving it far better underwater maneuverability. '''Type-03FZ Gekka Flight Type ' When Rakshata arrived in Japan she only had brought four of the regular Type-03F Gekka and the prototype ace-level Type-03T Gekka with her leaving behind the remaining seven produced Gekkas. After the end of the Black Rebellion and the Black Knights retreating from Japan Rakshata broke out the remaining Gekkas to give the remaining Black Knights a bolster in firepower. Soon after this during a raid on a Britannian transport they managed to captured a dozen brand-new FA-Series Float Unit Backpacks. While Rakshata did tear apart two of these backpacks to study them she still modified six of them to be equipped to six of the remaining Type-03F Gekkas which along with some minor changes to the design of the Knightmare would become new Flight Type Gekkas. With these six flight-capable Knightmares, six Gekka Marines, and a few custom ace machines the Black Knights became quite a powerful force. 'Type-03T Gekka Custom ' The original twelfth Gekka produced by Rakshata and her team which unlike the previous eleven units was used as a prototype for a command-level machine. Originally had been developed to be hand over to the Black Knight leader Zero who instead passed on it and gave it over to the newly rescued Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Compared to the other eleven Gekka produced the Gekka Custom was quite superior on par with the older Guren Mk-I just under that of the newer Guren Mk-II. It later serves as a basis for the Type-04 Shogun Custom Machines which are produced a few months after the Black Rebellion. Trivia * Basically an expanded version of the canon Type-3F Gekka which is going to be used in yet another story idea that has been percolating in the back of my mind for the past few weeks. Basically a while new version of the R2 story which is something that I have wanted to do for a while and now with these new ideas it may become a reality.